V1.0.0.97
|Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.97 |Prev = V1.0.0.96 |Next = V1.0.0.98 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net 1.15.10 * Fixed a bug where Champion Select music would turn back on sometimes even when it was muted. * Fixed a bug where ratings were not appearing in buddy tooltips correctly for high rated players. * Fixed a freeze that would happen sometimes when buddies logged on or off. * Fixed a freeze that would happen sometimes when choosing a Champion. * Fixed a bug where Champion Selection leavers were always identified as "Summoner 1". * Fixed a bug with rune page tooltips in the Summoner screen where they were not always showing all of the stats. League of Legends v1.0.0.97 * : Vladimir drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and healing himself for 25% of that amount. * : Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood for 2.5 seconds, becoming untargetable and slowing enemies above him. Vladmir deals magic damage to targets above him and heals himself for 15% of that amount. * : Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging surrounding enemies. Additionally, multiple Tides of Blood in a short period of time cause them to cost additional health and deal additional damage, and increases his healing and regeneration by 8%. * (Ultimate): Vladimir infects the target area with a virulent plague that increases the damage they take for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. * (Innate): Bonus health gives Vladimir bonus ability power, and every bonus ability power gives Vladimir bonus health (does not stack with itself). * will now display a buff showing how much extra crit chance Ashe has. * Fixed a bug with that allowed instant cast teleport (such as ) spells to teleport people out of a grab after it had already hit and they were in the process of being pulled. * Fixed a discrepancy in : level up tooltip that incorrectly mentioned a heal. * : ** Range slightly increased. ** Mechanic adjusted to Garen being able to use all of his spells while using Judgment instead of only being able to use . * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.55 from 0.7. ** Range reduced to 925 from 1000. * Fixed a bug with in which level 2 and level 3 turrets were dealing full damage to towers. * : cooldown increased to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 from 8 at all ranks. * : gold gain on kills and assists reduced to 25 from 50. * : tooltip adjusted to indicate the buff duration and attack range increase. * : ** Movement speed bonus reduced to a flat 12% from 10/12/14/16/18%. ** Mana cost increased to 60/65/70/75/80 from 50/55/60/65/70. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. * Base attack range increased to 500 from 450. * : range increased to 625 from 600. * : bonus range reduced to 130/160/190/220/250 from 140/180/220/260/300. * Fixed a bug with where it was granting permanent ability power and damage in some circumstances. * : cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 8.5. * : clone will now take 150% increased damage at all ranks instead of 200/165/135%. The tooltip inaccurately stated that Shaco's clone would take 135% increased damage at all ranks. * Fixed a bug with where it would play the Taunt sound when dashing over . * Fixed a bug where using versus inhibitors would cause the queued up effect to play the sound and particle during each attack. * Stats: ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.658 from 0.679. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.6% from 2.8%. * : ** Slow reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.7 seconds from 2 seconds. ** Area of effect radius reduced to 225 from 350. ** Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao could appear to slow down during his charge if he attempted to move too much. * : ** Base damage reduced to 125/250/375 from 150/275/400. ** Percentage of current health damage reducedd to 20% from 25% at all ranks. * : buff icon will now display a timer for when the buff will fade. 物品 * will now display a timer showing how long until the effect is ready again. * no longer removes stealth upon activation. * no longer removes stealth when used. * will no longer remove stealth when used. * Fixed a bug with that was causing the proc on spell cast to do less damage than intended. * Fixed a bug with where the activation effect was not unique. * Fixed a bug where could be cast while in stasis from . Summoner Spells * Stealth mechanic interaction with summoner spells adjusted: ** , , , , , , , and now remove stealth when used. ** , , , , and can be used without breaking stealth. General * New targeting reticules for skill shots have been added. These can be turned off in the options menu. * Global turret experience on Summoner's Rift (Summer/Winter) decreased to 60/100/140 from 140/190/240. * Global turret experience on Twisted Treeline decreased to 60/100 from 140/190. * Mouse wheel scrolling on the minimap is now disabled by default. * Fixed a bug where Champions would move through walls when taking certain paths. * Fixed a bug with Death Recap where it was not displaying damage from abilities like or . * Fixed a bug where the Scoreboard was not properly updating enemy items when they came into visibility. * Fixed a bug where destroyed Inhibitors would display a debug string when pinged. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.97 en:V1.0.0.97